A glucocorticoid receptor is a 94 kDa ligand-activated intracellular transcriptional factor that is a member of the nuclear receptor superfamily. This receptor is a mediator of glucocorticoid action which effects the metabolism of carbohydrates, proteins, fats and the like, the suppression of the immune or inflammatory responses, the activation of the central nervous system, the regulation of the cardiovascular function and the basal and stress-related homeostasis and the like.
As glucocorticoid action-related diseases, metabolic disorders such as diabetes and obesity, inflammatory diseases such as arthritis, enteritis and chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases, autoimmune diseases such as connective tissue diseases, allergic diseases such as asthma, atopic dermatitis, allergic rhinitis and conjunctivitis, central nervous system diseases such as psychiatric disorders, Alzheimer's disease and drug use disorders, cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, hypercalcemia, hyperinsulinemia and hyperlipidemia, homeostasis-related diseases causing an abnormality of neuro-immune-endocrine balance, glaucoma and the like are known. (SOUGOU RINSYOU, 54(7), 1951-2076 (2005), JP-A-2002-193955.)
Therefore, a compound having a glucocorticoid receptor binding activity is considered to be useful as a preventive and/or therapeutic agent for these diseases.
As such a compound having a glucocorticoid receptor binding activity, glucocorticoid receptor agonists synthesized in the living body such as cortisol and corticosterone, synthetic glucocorticoid receptor agonists such as dexamethasone, prednisone and prednisilone, non-selective glucocorticoid receptor antagonists such as RU486 and the like are known. (JP-A-2002-193955)
On the other hand, compounds having a 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoxaline structure are disclosed in WO 04/099192 and JP-A-5-148243 and the like. The compounds disclosed in WO 04/099192 are protein thyrosine phosphatase inhibitors essentially having a carboxylic group. On the other hand, a large number of compounds having 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoxaline structure are disclosed as anti-virus agents in JP-A-5-148243. However, the present compound has not been specifically disclosed in any of patents.